The Future Alpha and his Mate- KCAUWEEK Day 4
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Klaus is the son of the alpha Ansel and the future leader of his pack. Just when he was losing hope...their pack travelled to Mystic Falls, Virginia to partake in the mating ritual with another pack, where he met the fiery Caroline Forbes. KCAUWEEK Day 4- Mates


**Here we have KCAUWEEK Day 4- Mates. **

**I kinda hurried this because it's 1:30am and I need sleep, but I didn't wanna be writing it tomorrow because I have another story to write tomorrow. Hopefully it doesn't be as long as this, but I secretly hope it is and I'm able to finish it early to start the story for the day after.**

**This story was heavily inspired by Luiza's oneshot mates drabble that I fell in love with and have been obsessing over since she wrote it. I will be waiting patiently for the day you may find inspiration and time to turn it in to a full fledged story...or at least a 5 shot or something lol. Thank you for inspiring me, as well as this event of klaroline awesomeness. **

**I haven't even read it out to make sure it makes sense or to check any spelling errors or anything like that so you know what you gotta do...ignore it and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Klaus walked alongside Ansel—his father and alpha to their pack—and listened has he—yet again—droned on about the joys of finding a mate…again.

"Niklaus, you understand the importance of finding a mate…right?"

Klaus rolled his eyes "I'm beginning to feel like if I don't…I'll combust into flames. I very much prefer not to"

Ansel chuckled "Your sarcasm is noted. I only speak of it because you are my son—my only son. You must lead our pack when the times comes and to do so you must—"

"—find your mate" Klaus finished and turned to give him a knowing look "So I'm told."

Ansel sighed "I only pester you about this because sometimes I fear you are not as keen as one should to find your mate. In fact, I fear you enjoy the attention you receive because of your freedom."

"If you're waiting for me to deny it…" Klaus trailed off after a beat.

Ansel stopped and faced him and Klaus paused with a huff.

It wasn't that he didn't desire to find his mate…he simply decided he won't be as obsessed about it as everyone else. He won't deny that he also enjoyed the attention he received because he was not mated yet. Though he knew the reason why women were so drawn to him was to hopefully be mated to him one day, he didn't care. Truthfully if he was mated to anyone in his pack he would've known by now. He never led them to believe they had a chance but he never stopped them from showing him affection either.

"Niklaus…" his father warned.

"Father…" Klaus began before taking a deep breath "I am as keen as anyone else to find my mate, but just because I'm not obsessing about it doesn't mean I don't care for it"

Ansel seemed to be slightly relieved by his words but he could still see the glimmer of worry in them.

"I won't be a lone wolf."Klaus added with a roll of his eyes.

"There's no such thing" Ansel scoffed, but Klaus could tell even he was starting to doubt the words.

Ansel always told him that there was no such thing as a wolf without a mate. Each and every wolf born has their mate, but it's not localized by countries and regions on the planet. His mate could very well be from Russia or India. People like them often can't afford the trip overseas or around the world searching and it would take a lifetime to search the planet. It renders you a lone wolf.

Lone wolves aren't stable enough to become or stay pack leaders. They become quiet and tend to prefer to be alone than amongst others. The longer they go without one, the deeper they fall into a state of depression which eventually leads to them leaving the pack. When they abandon their pack, they become weaker than your average werewolf as wolves tend to move as a pack rather than alone. Eventually, a sickness takes a hold of a lone wolf and they die, Ansel believes that the wolf is sparing itself the pain of living alone in the world.

He won't be a lone wolf…even as he said the words, he's not quite sure if he was convincing his father, or himself.

* * *

It was time for another mating ritual and his pack was heading to Mystic Falls, Virginia to meet up with another wolf pack. That is how wolf packs meet and gain knowledge of each other…form alliances or make enemies. If everyone ends up as lone wolves, their race would be eradicated from existence. Ansel was particularly excited about this ritual because he believed that Klaus would find his mate from this pack. Ansel has had this particular 'feeling' before but he's assured Klaus that he's absolutely sure about this one. He clearly remembered his father had said the same thing the last time too…but he won't burst the man's bubble. After the ritual, the cold hard truth will do that for him.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to be mated, as he did enjoy the perks of his freedom…but there were times he would find himself quite envious of the connection mated couples shared.

Truthfully, he spent the journey avoiding Tatia Petrova.

Tatia was a young girl his father found abandoned after she had freshly turned. She was adopted and her family was so horrified by her, they ran and wanted no part of her again. He took her into their pack when he had just turned 17. Klaus remembered how smitten he was by her, and her of him. They had gone through countless mating rituals; once among each other, and with various other packs. Tatia believed that it made no sense continuing their relationship if they weren't meant to be and they parted ways. Years later, she got pregnant by a passerby wolf from another pack, but by the time she found out, the guy was gone, she had no knowledge what pack he hailed from and Ansel couldn't spare man power and expenses hunting him down. She had a son; he was 3 years old by now.

There were tales from a pack they recently collided with that people who once went through the ritual would go through it again and become mated the second time. Had it been true, considering the amount of times they've partook in rituals with other packs, if they were meant to be it would've happened by now. It was unheard of, yet that particular pack believed it to be true. They said it happened to an ancestor of theirs. Since then, Tatia had been making attempts at conversation with him; perhaps in hopes that maybe they'll be mated eventually.

Even if it were true, his feelings for her were gone. Even if they were mated—and he doesn't believe the universe was that cruel—he's almost sure those feelings won't return. It was the main reason why he was avoiding her.

His father noticed it, he notices everything, he notices too much.

"You could give her a chance you know…it might happen for you two"

Klaus shook his head "I'm not desperate"

"But I am" he heard his father mumble under his breath.

Klaus snorted at that.

* * *

When his eyes found her, he was mesmerized.

He was meeting the pack leader with his father, Alaric Saltzman. The pack leader noticed his attention had drifted elsewhere and invited her over. He introduced us to her as Caroline Forbes, before she rushed off.

He explained to us that her entire pack and her family was hunted and killed by hunters. She was the future pack leader and she was 7 years old when it happened. He found her wandering the forest by herself and he took her into his pack. The pack took to her like she was one of their own. He described her as a ray of sunshine. Ansel said it was a good thing, but Alaric told him that some days, that ray of sun can be annoying as hell. They all laughed, but Klaus's eyes still followed her.

It was three nights before the full moon and he was taking a stroll with his father. Ansel had also noticed his attention had been pulled.

"I noticed you weren't your usual attentive self at the meeting with the alpha today"

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Father please…don't"

"It's not often I am able to tease my son when it comes to women. I've never seen you so distracted before"

Klaus rolled his eyes again "_Goodnight _father"

He walked off back to the camp and left his father standing with a grin on his face.

* * *

The other women from the Saltzman pack flocked to him as if it was hunting season and he was the prey.

Had he been in his right senses, he'd not only enjoy their company, but he'd indulge himself in their company as well and…test the waters so to speak. But he wasn't in his right mind. His right mind was left somewhere on the path to Mystic Falls when he saw her.

She was beautiful. She had blonde curls that bounced with lightness to them. Her hair glowed in sunlight, even when it wasn't touched by sunlight it still glowed. Her skin was fair with a hint of pink; her cheeks had a smidge of blush. Her smile could easily replace the sun. Her eyes were so blue he could swim in them forever. She wore this yellow strapless sun dress with a purple opened sweater jacket.

Usually, he'd find himself conversing quite well with the women from other packs…but it was as if she hypnotized him. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

There were two nights left before the full moon and he had gone for a nightly stroll through the forest before going to sleep. He was particularly more restless than usual tonight. His thoughts won't leave him alone, no matter how much he begged.

His thought ran on the beautiful blonde ray of sunshine, but also on his father.

Ansel had always been persistent on him finding a mate, but as of recent, he has been almost relentless. It was as if something was going to happen to him and he needed Klaus to be mated quickly.

_Was he fatally sick?_

_Was he going to die?_

_Is something going to happen or come out that would make him step down as alpha and Klaus as well?_

But the longer he talked about it, the more he realized it was a conversation better left till after the mating ritual and parting ways with the other pack. He was about to head back to the camp when he heard a voice…a vaguely familiar voice.

"_Ugh!_ Seriously, this tree needs to move" came the hushed whisper of a very frustrated feminine voice.

It stopped him in his tracks. He turned and continued on walking. Soon enough, he found the person behind the voice and to his surprise— and slight excitement—it was the very plague of his mind. He found her slightly bent over soothing her foot.

"I'm quite sure the tree will disagree, sweetheart"

The girl whipped around, her face suggested that she was about to give what she got to him, but when she saw who it really was…she took a step back.

"_You_"

"I see my reputation—_despite having no knowledge of even having one_—precedes me"

"Yea well, no one will shut up about you, it's annoying" she retorted.

He chuckled "My apologizes, I never intended for my presence to annoy you"

She scoffed "And I'm supposed to believe you care about annoying me?"

He feigned being hurt by her words and placed his hand over his chest where his heart is "You wound me love, of course I do"

"How do you even have a British accent and be heir to an American wolf pack?"

He chuckled at her question. Her question made complete sense, and what he found to be amusing was that no one else from any other packs that have met up with his pack never thought to ask themselves the question.

"I blame my father…the apple tends to not fall far from the tree" he smiled.

She stood straight and folded her arms across her chest "Fine, how come your dad has a British accent and be an Alpha to an American wolf pack?"

He burst into laughter at her word; a ray of sunshine indeed...

"Ansel moved here after my mother passed and decided to start his own pack by finding stray wolves that were forced to abandon their homes. I suppose we're the rejects…"

She frowned "You're not rejects" she then snorted "I suppose eventually your dad would've found me"

He shrugged "Eventually, I suppose"

A pause passed between them.

"So you're not going to ask me why I think your dad would've found me."

"No"

"Why?"

"Speaking from experience, I'll assume you're not overly fond of rehashing your demons" Klaus simply replied.

She hummed in response.

"Why are you out there so late?"

He smiled and placed his hands behind his back "I'm not overly fond of rehashing my demons"

She shrugged in response.

She let out a heavy breath "Well, it's late, big day tomorrow, good luck…I'm going to bed"

She tried to brush past him but he grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned back, but didn't snatch her hand away…_progress_…

"Do allow me to escort you back?"

Then she snatched her hand away and folded them across her chest "I thought you were avoiding your demons?"

He turned and stood beside her "Oh, we all have to face them eventually, don't we...Besides, as you pointed out, it's late…big day tomorrow…"

She huffed in defeat "Fine, but if you touch me again…" her eyes glowed yellow in the night "I'll bite your hand off"

He smirked and arched his eyebrow at her, as his allowed his eyes to glow yellow as well "Promise?"

She scoffed and walked off. He followed her with a grin.

* * *

Caroline couldn't get her mind off the son of the pack leader that came for the mating ritual.

Initially, she found him to be sinfully handsome—like seriously, no one should look that good and have an accent at the same time. She could tell he got it from his father. He was equally handsome; they would make beautiful babies—_Caroline, slow down!_

Then all the girls were talking and telling one another that he promised them he was their mate. She scoffed in disgust. Figures, he'd be an ass.

Since their introduction, she could feel his eyes on her like an after burn. She dared not look at him though. She won't even look for him. She was proud of herself for not looking.

That night, while she was attempting to get some sleep, the dreams came back. The dreams of her parent's death as well as her pack…she wasn't in the mood to cry and mourn that night so she went for a walk. On her way back she almost tripped over a tree stump, it brought her face to face with the son of the new pack alpha, Klaus.

He was more beautiful in moonlight was her first thought when she saw his face.

That was until she realized he was a proud little bastard.

But she liked what his father did. A wolf alone was a dead wolf. They survived better in packs than on their own, and rescuing those who were left to fend for themselves was such an awesome thing to do.

She had wondered how his family found its way to America with a British accent, but she never had any interest in voicing her question. It sounded stupid out loud, and she did not disappoint, it did sound stupid…but she was at a loss for words around him so she opted for the first thing she could think of.

When he talked about demons, the only thing that went through her mind was maiming Alaric for telling them her personal private business. Thankfully he had enough class to not mention any details or ask her about it.

Then he touched her, _ugh_ her arm felt like a rush of heat and butterflies went through it at the same time.

When she threatened to bite him and he wanted her to promise, she won't lie to herself, she felt a tingle between her legs. Ugh, he was infuriating but she would totally fuck him.

The next morning she made it her business to introduce herself to the pack and make them feel welcomed. Thankfully, the son was MIA and she wouldn't dare wonder where he was…no matter how much she was curious to know.

She took way more time than usual getting ready today and no, she did not wear her plaid skirt, tank top and cardigan for _him_…she wore it for herself, as she always does.

She approached a woman and a little boy and introduced herself to them, the boy hid behind his mother. Caroline thought it was cute. The girl sent her son off to play with the other children. They both watched him run off with a smile.

Until she turned to face her and her smile fell and was replaced with a bitter stare. Caroline frowned.

"Stay away from him"

"Your son...? I didn't—" Tatia cut her off.

"I meant Klaus" she corrected harshly "He's supposed to be my mate. You'll only hurt yourself when you wake up from the full moon unmarked and unmated"

Caroline wouldn't have fought her, she truly wouldn't…but she didn't like her attitude "I'm sure you've went through the process multiple times and you came out unmarked and unmated. I think it's safe to say you wish to be mated to him, even though you're not and you never will be" then Caroline beamed extremely at her "Good luck!"

Caroline didn't wait for her to say something back to her, she stomped off.

* * *

Caroline finally found Alaric, and found out where the son had disappeared to. He and his father were having lunch with Alaric—_was that her pie that she baked?_

"Caroline, thank god…Ansel and I are going to show him the spot where he and I will gather the two packs together for the ritual tonight. Be a dear and keep Klaus's company till we get back?"

Alaric didn't even give her the opportunity to deny his request before he and the father disappeared. She'll get back at him eventually.

She turned to the smirking ass that looked like he won some kind of prize.

"What are you so smug about?"

"Whatever deity exists certainly answered my prayers"

She scoffed and let out an incredulous laugh "Did that ever work on anyone before?"

He chuckled "It had its moments…"

She folded her arms across her chest "I spent the morning personally welcoming your pack to Mystic Falls…"

He raised his eyebrows and looked down at his plate "As rejects I'm sure they appreciated it"

"Your pack is not rejects—" she froze as realization dawned on her "You're saying that to get a reaction out of me"

He put his hands up in surrender "You caught me"

She snorted "Ass"

"Speaking off…don't you look lovely today?"

Her jaw dropped at his comment "Jackass"

"Such colorful language…"

"That reminds me. Keep that bitch away from me"

Klaus frowned in confusion. Who was she referring to?

"Some Tatia or whatever chick…told me to stay away from you because you two are to be mated or whatever—like I'm supposed to care…"

He growled lowly in response. Perhaps it was time to put Tatia in her place once and for all and let her know exactly where he stood with her…since she wasn't able to grasp that during their journey to Virginia, and with that, he stood from his chair.

"Tatia and I were involved until we found out we weren't fated to be. She heard through the grapevine that she can go through the process again after time, and it's possible we might come through it eternally bound to one another. Our relationship was years ago and I don't feel that way about her anymore. I held my tongue to spare her feelings, but it seems I'll have to put my sympathy aside"

He made his way to talk past her. She noticed how serious he became and her face fell in response. She sighed wearily and grabbed his hand—almost in the same way he grabbed hers, go figure.

"Don't be mean, she has a kid, remember. Don't make her do something stupid like slit her own throat or whatever"

* * *

Klaus was livid.

Not about Tatia, he pulled her aside and made it abundantly clear where he stood with her. He tried to be as sensitive as he could while making sure she fully understood him. She told him that Caroline stood her ground and challenged her. He would save that to use against her later.

He was livid because the smiles he wanted from her and the flirtatiousness he desired from her she was giving it to a lowlife from his pack, Tyler Lockwood. He never liked that Lockwood boy.

He waited until she left his side to approach the boy.

"Hey Klaus, found any potentials yet?"

Ugh, the mere thought that he saw Caroline as a 'potential' irked him deeply.

"That's my business. On another note, I think you'll have better luck somewhere else mate" he growled lowly.

Tyler put his hands up in surrender "Woah, what are you talking about?"

"The blonde; she's not your type…" his eyes glowed a threatening gold at the boy, who seemed to have taken the hint "Trust me"

Tyler nodded frantically in fear and backed away from him. He smiled in victory and turned around, only to freeze in place. Caroline stood behind him with her arms folded and she clearly wasn't amused.

"Love…" he began but as he expected, she cut him off.

"You have no right to tell anyone they can't talk to me"

"Of course I do love, I am the alpha male"

She scoffed and stomped away from him. That afternoon he found her chatting with the Lockwood boy yet again and his insides boiled with white hot rage. She obviously had no interest in the Lockwood boy; she just aimed to spite him for ordering the boy away. He was in a bad mood for the reminder of the day. Those who approached him would receive a glare that could kill. His father noticed him and approached him. A shame his death glare never worked on Ansel. His father followed the direction where he was looking, and he looked away in shame. He was giving Ansel ammunition at this point. He's been dying to tease him about a girl he actually cares about since the beginning of time it felt like.

"Niklaus, I understand that as the future alpha of our pack, you should begin asserting yourself as a leader should…but you're not an alpha yet, so don't boss around my betas, okay?"

Klaus snorted bitterly "Snitch"

"How preteen of you" Ansel jabbed.

"Father…"

"Klaus believe it or not I understand…_more than you know_" Klaus turned to him with hint of guilt in his eyes "But I'm sure had you exercised some restraint and patience, you would've found a nicer way to tell Tyler to back off"

He grumbled with a slight pout "Tyler obeyed as he should…it's her determination I'm particularly peeved with. She overheard me"

Ansel chuckled lowly "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Dangerous, the whole lot of them"

* * *

That night—the eve of the full moon—he found himself unable to sleep yet again. He took a walk on the same path he took a walk from the night before, walking mindlessly and deep in his own thoughts.

That's when he heard her voice again.

"Seriously, why won't this tree move?"

He followed the voice to the same tree they met under last night.

"Sweetheart I'm beginning to think this tree has a grievance with you"

She turned at the sound of his voice and her surprise was quickly masked by a look of agitation.

"I'm _so_ not in the mood for you right now" she grumbled.

He took a step forward while she took a step backward "I seemed to have upset you yet again"

"You seem to always irritate me" she mumbled under her breath.

He smiled and took another step forward, while she took another step backward "I suppose the Lockwood boy doesn't irritate you as I do"

She scoffed "Jealous much?"

He took two more steps forward, but when she took a step back, her body came into contact with the tree she had a grievance with, _damn it!_ "Why would I be jealous of a hormone injected football jock?"

"Because he doesn't irritate me as much as you do" she sneered.

He frowned bitterly at her response. Though he knew her words were meant to hurt—_mission accomplished_—he couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth to them.

Though, he won't let her think he was defeated, even if he felt like it.

He took a step forward, and stood within her personal space "You don't strike me as the boring type sweetheart. My guess is, you prefer the one who infuriates you to no avail, over the guy whose idea of a good time is a cold pack and the game"

_Ugh_, the mere idea of having a husband—_and mate_—that only cared about football and a cold one was not appealing at all. She never liked those jock guys anyways.

She knew he wasn't lying because Tyler did mention he was quarterback and often got together with his friends to watch the games. She assumed it would be a high school thing…but she should've considered the fact that it might be a forever thing. She wasn't actually interested or attracted to him—well he's not obviously—but he doesn't feel mature enough.

And he also had a point—_though she'd dare not tell him_—that a part of her—_a very small micro part of her_—actually liked how relentless he was and the stunt he pulled with Tyler today…even though she hated what he did as well. She had to show him that he's not the boss, despite his future position among his pack. She showed him that even though he'll be the alpha one day, he can't control everything…especially me, and _if_—_a huge if because she's not presumptuous_—he actually likes her or—_god forbid_—desires her to be his mate, he has to learn right now that he won't be able to control her.

Oh god, she would be future pack leader…

_A couple of her brain cells just exploded._

"You would just love that wouldn't you?" she retorted.

He took one smaller step to her, so close his nose brushed against hers very slightly. His eyes grew hooded as they fell to her trembling lips. His heart rate began to slowly quicken at being so close to her.

"Possibly…" he replied in a whisper.

He leaned forward slowly and hesitantly. He didn't wish to startle her, simply to test the waters and find out if she'd reject his advance. To his surprise, she stayed perfectly still.

She had no idea what he was planning on doing—who else believed that, no one? Okay—but as much as she wanted to stomp at his foot and march off with her alpha female pride…the part of her that wondered what it would feel like to kiss him couldn't find it within her to pull away or interrupt the moment.

He leaned in a bit further and she had yet to pull away… though he should consider she was barricaded against a tree and unable to retract from him.

He placed his lips against hers, and gave her lips a small peck before pulling away.

Though she intended on returning the kiss, the spark she felt ignite inside of her when their lips met caught her by surprise. She was obviously expecting to feel something but it still snuck up on her. She inhaled deeply.

He felt a spark that made him feel as if he was given new breath of life. That one peck had his heart soaring to the skies.

He kissed her again, and this time, she kissed him back. Her hands came around his neck; inviting him closer. One of his arms went around the small of his back and the other cradled the side of her face. His hands trembled in excitement and nervousness all at once. He hadn't felt this way before...it was intoxicating. She wasn't going to stand there like a dummy again. Ugh, she's sure it's a sin to have the kind of lips he had. They were ridiculously soft.

"Patience is a virtue that should always be practiced, no?"

They both pulled apart from each other and Caroline anchored her head while Klaus turned to face the person attached to the voice.

His father…always had impeccable timing.

Caroline's heart hammered in her chest, both in excitement from their kiss and fright at being caught by his father. She felt like she was caught by the principal kissing a boy in the janitor's closet or something. Though his father's eyes seemed more playful and teasing; her cheeks still burned at the position they were in.

_Besides, Klaus was his son! _

"I—I should—I should probably go…" she stuttered nervously and slipped out of Klaus's grasp.

She walked past Ansel with a bow to her head in embarrassment and quickly began to walk her way back to camp. Hopefully Alaric would be asleep and she can sneak back to her tent without anyone being none the wiser.

Klaus then turned to face his father, who had an arched eyebrow raised at him suggestively.

"I'm beginning to realize you enjoy interrupting me the moment things get interesting" Klaus mused.

"How dare you accuse me of cockblocking…you should be ashamed of yourself—"

Klaus walked past his father "Oh sod off"

Ansel turned "Niklaus wait"

Klaus paused in his movements and turned around…preparing himself for the speech.

Ansel approached him and placed a hand on his son's shoulder "Niklaus, I hope you've prepared yourself for the possibility that Caroline might not be your mate after the mating ritual."

He frowned. Of course he understood that. Doesn't mean he liked to be reminded of it.

"Niklaus I've never seen you like this before and as a father I am happy for you…but I am equally saddened because you have emotions involved and if you are not mated to her…you're both doomed."

* * *

On the night of the mating ritual, just minutes before the moon is set to rise, the two packs gather together while Alaric—_Caroline's pack leader_—allowed Ansel to explain the mating ritual, as there are some who were first timers to the process among them. Klaus found the thought of his father being the one to do the explaining because his father so enjoyed it.

Caroline was among some of her friends—he assumed—huddled together amongst the crowd in their red cloaks. She avoided eye contact him at all costs…but it didn't bother him; he could see the clear hint of pink on her cheeks. He knew she knew he was admiring her.

Caroline of course felt his piercing stare almost wherever she went. She wasn't sure if he was eye-fucking her or trying to set her on fire…could be both.

"We are a few minutes away from the full moon rising. I guess some of you are already feeling the effects of the moon beginning to tug at your flesh, but I urge you to control it for a moment longer" his father began, as he captured the attention of the crowd.

"When we search for our mate, we strip our human ties away and leave ourselves bare, but covered in cloaks" he continued on.

They were all covered in cloaks, the women wore read and the men wore black. They were all quite naked underneath.

"Some of you aided us in placing bags of clothing around t he forest so you may clothed yourself when you wake, my fellow pack leader Alaric and I thank you" Ansel added.

Klaus had no choice but to help as the future leader of his pack. He also knew Caroline would be there as well. She did not disappoint. He was of very little help to the group who were placing bags of clothing around the forest. Most of his time was spent reminiscing on his shared kiss with her and staring at her as she worked. Caroline was surprised when she found him helping. She assumed his father made sure he was helping. She could feel his fiery gaze on her even then. She dared not meet his eyes.

"This has been a ritual that has passed down from the first of our kind to this present day, and I hope the future generation I see before me will continue it after us" his father added again.

"We will first drink the aphrodisiac created by our ancestors that was designed to heighten our senses in our wolf form"

They were all given a cup of the concoction before his father began his history lesson. They all gulped the contents before discarding of the cups.

"Then, when the moon rises and we begin the painful process of the transformation to the wolf, if our mate is close by, our senses will find them. When your wolf finds your mate, you will copulate in your beastly form and mark each other forever. When you wake in your human form, you will find your mate lying next to you. The mark you bear for your mate will burn when your mate first touches it, and vice versa. Then the aphrodisiac will demand that you consummate the union by copulation in your human forms to seal the mark of mating. You may think that you can resist the urge of it but you will not. No one can resist the desire and the hunger you will feel. You must not resist, for as fiercely as you dominate, so must you surrender. You and your mate will be equals, for even kings' bow to their Queens"

Alaric leaned down to him "Don't get me wrong; the speech was good, but I'm getting the Impression he enjoys the sound of his own voice a little too much…"

Klaus chuckled "That's because he does"

Alaric then sent off the crowd to find their own spot to turn. After all, they'll be naked when they turn and not everyone is as comfortable as some might be. The pain, as always, was almost unbearable. This was the one part of the mating rituals and the full moon he hated. When his bones would twist and break in countless angles. Sometimes he would wish to be a boring human just so he won't have to know the pain.

While he was in the last moments of his transition, he could hear the cry of wolves who had fully transformed under the bright moonlight. His eyes looked up at the moon and his golden eyes glowed at it. It was the last thing he remembered before he succumbed to the wolf.

* * *

He was awake, but he dared not open his eyes.

He could smell the early morning dew lying on the grass. Despite how cold he should feel; his body was on fire.

Bits and pieces of his night as a wolf entered his mind. It wasn't uncommon for wolves to have no memory of what they do as the wolf. Some remember everything; others remember nothing and the rest of them had the pleasure of bits and pieces of memories. He remembered running through the forest looking for something. He had no memory of finding what he was looking for, but he also has that same dream of running through a forest at night searching for something. He couldn't differentiate whether the vision he saw was a memory or a dream.

He dared not open his eyes, he dared not move. His body felt achy all over from the transformation back into human form. He would simply lay there for a while until his body cooled off.

He knew he had to face the music eventually. He should've listened to Ansel; he should've kept his emotions in check. He should've exercised restraint…but he couldn't…Caroline was simply too intriguing to resist.

Everywhere on Caroline's body screamed for relief, especially her shoulder blade. Had she hit something last night?

She never could remember her times as a wolf. She envied the ones who were able to remember…even those who had bits and pieces. She'd like to at least once felt what it was like. The only assurance she ever had of being a werewolf was the temper, the gold colored eyes and the breaking of her bones and the pain that came with it every full moon.

Ugh, she was butt naked, in wet grass, yet her entire body was on fire and she had no desire to move for at least 30 minutes. She envied pregnant werewolves…they had nine months of freedom from the transformations. Unfortunately, it was the only way to not have to turn on a full moon as well.

Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light around her. She would have tried to figure out where exactly she was in the forest—and pray she was nowhere near a road for anyone to see all that god gave her—when her eyes landed on the thing that laid in front of her…more like person…

Not just any person…it was…_it was… him._

_No frigging way _"Seriously!"

* * *

Klaus's eyes shot open and he sat up at the sound of the voice, and his eyes met with the face to the voice. His ears didn't disappoint him. There she laid, a full messy blonde hair, rich creamy fair skin and equally matched wide eyed stare.

His heart raced at the sight of her next to him. He never woke up with someone next to him before, not even with Tatia. He was completely paralyzed in shock. His flash of heat swept through his body and he trembled with hope—and fear that she might vanish right in front of him.

"Okay, you looked way more surprised than I am, especially considering…you know" she trailed off.

Oh he'd never tell her this, but he had not a single clue that they were…possibly…he didn't know. She captured his attention and he knew he wanted her—in every sense of the word…but he also knew that hope was a bitch and it was highly unlikely he would be mated to someone he truly desired.

She turned to check out their surroundings, and that's when he noticed the bite on her shoulder blade on her back. When he noticed the bite, he suddenly felt a dull ache especially on his shoulder blade. He reached his other arm to touch the spot, and pulled his hand back when it felt like a bite. He reached his hand out quickly to touch the mark before she turned back and pulled his hand back in pain. The mark burned his finger. He shook his finger to ease the pain from the burn.

It was certain now. She was his mate, and she was stunning. Her body glowed, even though the sun had yet to show itself.

That's when he noticed she was completely naked. Suddenly his shock quickly disappeared and was replaced with a burning desire. It grew as his eyes roamed over her body. Her creamy neck that begged for his lips, her perky ripe breasts that his hands trembled to massage…her womanhood that he was sure to be moist and throbbing for his cock to take her to new heights and her legs that went on for days that he wanted wrapped around his waist for the rest of forever.

"Klaus?" she called.

He heard her, but any care for words were dead the second his hunger took root.

She had noticed when his eyes sudden changed from shock to hunger. She watched as his eyes slowly roamed over her body. She had the strong urge to cover up but there was something about the way he looked at her that made her well with pride…and a desire to give him more to see.

_Woah, where'd that come from?_

Her eyes roamed over his body, from the many handmade necklaces around his neck—she'll ask about them later—to his well toned body, his strong arms, and the member between his legs that was wide awake. She quickly placed her eyes back to his face and a flush of pink scorched her face.

His eyes were gold and hooded. He just looked…hungry…or horny…or both.

_Oh boy…_

She tried to call his attention, but instead, he began to crawl towards her. A part of her wanted to crawl away and stop him. But there was a part of her that _wanted him…badly._

She turned her body in his direction, her feet was in front of him and she propped herself on her elbows. He crawled over her slowly, her chest began to rise and fall quicker than it was before, her heart began to accelerate and she swallowed.

"Klaus…"she called again. When his head came above hers, she leaned down until she found herself lying on the cold grass with him on top of her. He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. His breathing was erratic and she could tell he was just as nervous as she was.

"Caroline I would love partake in our usual banter, but right now…I have only one desire and while I will use my lips…it won't be to speak"

She swallowed thickly. That aphrodisiac was powerful stuff.

She was about to open her mouth to protest but he crushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. This kiss was far different from their first kiss. It was hot, opened mouth kisses. His body slowly dropped on top of hers. She could feel his body against her skin. She wanted to stop and use her words but like she thought…the aphrodisiac was really powerful. Instead of resisting, her legs parted to welcome his body. She was slowly losing the will to fight it. After all, his father had said not to.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue darted inside his mouth to meet his, completely surrendering. His hardness was firmly pressed against her inner thigh, her core trembled in anticipation.

He pulled her leg to wrap around his waist and his hand moved between their bodies. She pulled away from his lips.

"No foreplay?" he let out in a breath.

He chuckled lightly "You drank the same poison I did sweetheart, is it necessary?"

She shook her head immediately, her pussy was hot, throbbing and to the point where she felt she might burst at this point. She knew it was the drink they drank.

He leaned his forehead against hers and began positioning himself at her entrance. He inhaled at the feeling of her wetness against his tip.

He pushed himself inside of her slowly. He hissed as he entered inside of her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when and she let out a heavy breath when he was fully inside. He allowed her time to adjust to which she was extremely grateful for because _it's been that long_…

When he slowly slides out of her only to thrust him-self back in, they both sighed contently in response.

One of his hands palmed her breast while she used her hands to roam his body. She tried to keep him as close to her as possible as she felt a need for his heat, his body was emitting it and she wanted it, she needed it.

He rocked his lips against hers slowly, thrusting in and out of her. She was breathing heavily along with him as their foreheads stayed glued together. He massaged her breast for a while before his hand slowly roamed down her body to grab her ass and pull her hips closer to him—if it was even possible.

She felt incredible, so warm and wet and tight…he'll never tire of her. Her touch felt like electricity everywhere her fingers could find. It was addictive.

His movements sped up a bit and her clit rubbed against his body. She began to cry out from the sensation, her bundle of nerves was begging to be touched and sated and she thanked all the gods she could think of in that moment.

Soon she began to grind against him; mimicking his movements inside of her. She grabbed onto his arms and savored the way his biceps flexed in her hands. She used her arms to wrap around him and pulled him closer to her body. His head slipped to the crook of her neck and began to suck on that sweet spot that made her eyes roll back in pleasure. She grinded her entire body against him and enjoyed the friction of everything, his body against hers, her nipples against his chest, her clit against his pubic bone, his glorious cock inside of her.

Her movements became more erratic as she began to feel the familiar impending arrival of her orgasm.

Then he swiftly flipped them around so she was on top of him. It was amazing how he managed to do it without his hardness coming out of her. She sat up and pressed her arms against his chest.

The sun was beginning to come out; she could feel the warm glow on her face.

He watched as her eyes turned gold in the sunlight and he grunted in pleasure. She looked magnificent riding him…like a true queen in the making. She didn't shy away from it at all. She began to roll her hips against him, his hands stayed planted to her waist and hers came over his to guide his hands where she wanted them to go. She placed them on her breast and she went back to grinding against him.

He obliged her by enjoying the smooth skin of her ripe breasts. Her cries were increasing and so was her tempo and he knew she was getting close again. He had been starving off his release since he was on top of her.

He rolled them both over so he was under her and buried himself in the crook of her neck and slammed into her. She cried out loudly. He grunted with every thrust and held onto her for dear life. She spread her legs open so she could grind against him and match his movements. They both fell into a rhythm mingled with heavy breaths, cries and moans.

Soon their movements became more erratic and frantic. Their skin smacked against each other from the sweat that accumulated and her cries got louder. Her core was building and building and—

She saw white as her orgasm exploded out of her. She frantically grinded against him to ride out her orgasm and she cried out in pleasure. Her toes curled against the grass and her back arched off the ground to meet his body.

"Ahh" he let out, as his orgasm shot out of him.

They rode out their orgasm before collapsing against each other in sated bliss.

* * *

Ansel looked like he wanted to throw a party when he returned to the camp while holding Caroline's hand. He's never seen Ansel so happy in his life, but he wasn't surprised in the slightest…in fact, it was almost as if he knew something.

"Well I know the signs, I am alpha Niklaus. You were drawn to her the moment you two met. She always caught your attention, no matter what you were doing or who you were talking to, restless and sleepless nights, the stunt you pulled with the Lockwood boy and your decision to finally sit Tatia down and finally clear the air—cause you wouldn't have if it wasn't for her"

Klaus was stunned his father didn't tell him "And you couldn't share this information with your only son because…"

"The fun of it is the surprise of finding out Niklaus" Ansel replied with a shrug.

His father is ridiculous…and he wouldn't trade him for the world.

Ansel turned to Caroline grabbed her hand "My dear you will be a wonderful addition to our pack and an spectacular future female alpha"

She frowned as she just realized that she was mated to the son of an alpha.

_She's going to be a frigging alpha female!_

* * *

**Reviews, thoughts, fantasies, imaginations, dreams, nightmares?**

**-xoxo Cindy**


End file.
